


Not Good at Girl Stuff

by dreamganronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, its all fluff baby, this one is v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: Specifically written for a female readerWhen y/n tells Chiaki that she likes the ultimate gangster, it turns out he was listening the whole time!





	Not Good at Girl Stuff

“I really like him Chiaki, and I don’t know what to do..” You sighed, looking at the gamer that was sitting in the grass beneath you playing on her phone.

“Well, if you tried talking to him that might work.” She suggested, eyes still glued on her game.

You sighed even louder, throwing your arms up behind you in annoyance. “How can I talk to him if I don’t know if he likes me back?!” You cried.

Unbeknownst to you, the very boy you were talking about was passing by the park at that moment and heard your cry. He stopped in his trail and felt his cheeks flush. Curiosity surged through his body and he quickly hid behind a bush so you wouldn’t see him.

“He’s usually pretty up-front with how he feels, so you would be able to tell if he did like you back.” Chiaki responded.

You groaned. “No he isn’t! That’s why I love him; he’s never straight-up with how he feels!”

Fuyuhiko held his breath, wondering if it was him you were talking about. You and him were close, but he also saw you hanging out with the other guys too, so he couldn’t be sure. Dammit (y/n), just give me a name, he thought.

“I don’t know what to tell you.” it was Chiaki’s turn to sigh. “But you really should talk to him. I gotta go help Hajime with something now, see ya later.” She got up and left, wiping the grass off her skirt.

You lied down in the bench, feeling helpless. Of course the problem wasn’t just talking to him, you’ve down that a ton. In fact, when you two became friends you would spend hours talking about random things, staying up late just talking. But when you had a reason to talk to him like this, it seemed impossible.

“Why can’t he just tell me if he likes me or not?” You asked yourself.

Still behind the bush, Fuyuhiko debated on whether he should tell you how he felt or not. He still didn’t know if your conversation with Chiaki was about him, but he would never know if he didn’t confess to you. Finally he got the guts to confront you. He figured if he couldn’t talk to you about this, how could he be a good yakuza?

He got up and awkwardly approached you, stealing your attention when he stood in front of you.

“Hey (y/n), I gotta talk to you.” He said nervously but still strong.

You sat up to face the short boy. “About what?”

“It’s no big deal, but I- uh- I heard you talking to Chiaki a little while ago.”

Right then your face reddened. You hadn’t imagined that he would’ve actually heard your conversation, let alone know it was about him.

He continued, “And I just wanted you to know that I like you- no that’s not enough. I love you (y/n), and I might not know shit about girl stuff but if there’s any sort of reciprocation, then maybe you should date me?”

“Y-yeah!” You stuttered. “M-maybe I should.”

He stood in front of you looking very embarrassed. “Then is it official? We’re dating now?”

“I g-guess so.” You responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr of the same name.


End file.
